


Under the False Stars

by deans67baby



Category: Darker Than Black, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Darker Than Black au, Derek is basically Misaki, M/M, Police Officer Derek Hale, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Stiles is basically Hei, Stiles' undercover persona is his canon self, WIP, but with a different first name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans67baby/pseuds/deans67baby
Summary: It has been over a decade since Heaven's Gate appeared in South Africa and Hell's Gate appeared in the United States, concealing the twinkling stars and moon with a false sky. The purpose of these Gates are unknown, but they are areas where the sure laws of physics do not apply. Along with the Gates appearing, Contractors, those whose humanity was exchanged for supernatural abilities, also arose.In the small Californian city that surrounds Hell's Gate, Beacon County Deputy Derek Hale finds himself obsessing over a highly notorious Contractor, Stiles. Known as the "Nogitsune" in the underground world, Stiles and his team take on difficult missions for the enigmatic and ruthless Syndicate while slowly uncovering a grueling plan that could wipe out every last Contractor.What happens when Derek finds out there's more to Contractors than meets the eye, and also keeps running into this awkward, attractive guy that seems to be nearby for all of his investigations?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Under the False Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP of a spontaneous idea I had to mix one of the best anime with one of my favorite ships. Apologies if it is rough.  
> The summary is basically the synopsis of the anime.

Beacon Hills used to be a calm, quiet town in California. That is until Hell’s Gate emerged there. Nobody knows why the Gates have appeared or what their purpose is. The only thing known is that unnatural things occur inside the Gate and it is the cause for the appearance of Contractors. While they may look like any other human, they are not. Contractors traded their humanity to gain their supernatural abilities. They do not allow emotions to effect their decision. Instead they are rational, amoral, and efficient. Each Contractor has their own unique ability. When a Contractor uses their power, not only do their eyes glow red and a blue glow surround their body, but also the star correspondent to them will show increased activity. Contractors are commonly identified by their star’s catalogue number. When a Contractor dies, their star will fall from the sky. Another thing Contractors experience is that every time they use their ability, the must make a “payment” that can be something normal, strange, gross, or painful.  


Derek Hale has lived in Beacon Hills his whole life. He decided to follow in his mother’s footsteps and became a deputy at the Beacon County’s Sheriff’s Station. He has always felt the need to protect those around him, and this job helps him achieve that. Derek loves his job and takes it very seriously, so having the illusive Contractor known as KP-513 or the Nogitsune, running around the city irks him to no end. Although he tracks down and handles other Contractors, Derek’s main focus is to catch KP-513 and find out his real identity. Anytime he’s alerted that KP-513’s Star is activate, he goes to the location provided by his best friend, Erica Reyes, who is the head of the Observatory that tracks the Contractors.  


Unbeknownst to Derek, KP-513 works for the mysterious Syndicate, where he goes by Stiles. Stiles takes on every mission assigned to him whether it’s to gain intel or assassinate someone. It’s not like he enjoys working for the Syndicate, but he has no choice if he wants to live. In order to do his job, Stiles must go undercover with many different aliases and facades. Currently, Stiles has moved into a small apartment complex, under the alias of Collin Lisiewicz, an amiable, dorky college student. Working with his fellow teammates, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson, Stiles will maintain his undercover alias in order to efficiently complete the missions the Syndiate gives to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where I want to go with this, so please bare with me! I also will probably take a while to update, sorry in advance.


End file.
